


Numb

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Guns, I Tried, M/M, Snipers, i dunno, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “You’re being followed Sawamura.”“I noticed, you asleep up there old man?”“Never when you’re around my sweet peach.”“You two gonna flirt all day or focus on not being caught and killed?” Yaku’s voice was whispering but the sharpness still had him wincing.“Jealousy doesn’t become you Yaku-kun.”“Shut the fuck up Suga you’re thinking the same thing.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> I redid this twice so hopefully it's okay >.< I wanted to do a sniper/spy au but the scene kept going well in my mind but not in the doc...
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt - "Yeah, I Remember The Drill" from [ Elimemes on Tumblr. ](https://elimemes.tumblr.com/post/178012075016/soft-angst-starters-stay-for-me-whats-this)

“Keep your head down before you-”

“Before I draw attention to myself.”

His grin turned annoyed and he felt his brow twitch at Sawamura’s teasing tone. “Don’t blame me if you get shot then, smartass,” he muttered through the mic as his eyes scanned the perimeter his and Sawamura’s squad was currently sneaking through. 

“Wouldn’t dream it of darling,” they shot back bringing a few snickers from their men through his earpiece. He tsked even as his face heated with a soft blush. He side-eyed his sniper and noticed their wide, curious eyes staring up at him from their spot.

“Eyes forward Fukunaga.”

They didn’t immediately listen, giggling under their breath, eyes scrunching up in the corners as they smiled. He felt a chill run through him but he chose to ignore it. Fukunaga’s always been an odd duck, an odd duck that sometimes creeps him the out but they seem harmless. Er, as harmless as a sniper can be.

He turned his focus back to the mission in time to see Sawamura changing direction, going in the opposite way as planned. His heartbeat sipped in his throat as he saw a shadow moving too close to them, maneuvering swiftly enough through the maze of the sipping yard with enough ease he knew it wasn’t one of theirs.

“You’re being followed Sawamura.”

“I noticed, you asleep up there old man?”

“Never when you’re around my sweet peach.”

“You two gonna flirt all day or focus on not being caught and killed?” Yaku’s voice was whispered but the sharpness still had him wincing. 

“Jealousy doesn’t become you Yaku-kun.”

“Shut the fuck up Suga you’re thinking the same thing.”

“Irrelevant.”

Rolling his eyes; unknown to him Daichi was doing the same thing even as they rounded a security shed; Kuroo began running through the protocol like a drone, his voice emotionless and borderline robotic. He’s so used to repeating it for Lev that he forgot it was actually Sawamura he was working with this time.

“Yeah, I remember the drill there Kuroo. You goin’ senile on me already?”

“Sorry, new squad who dis?” he attempted to tease but his words trailed off as his eyes caught another shadowed figure coming up behind them. He barely got their name out, Yaku barked order for Tora and Kenma; Nekoma’s more skilled sniper duo; rang in his ear alongside the gunshot. He saw Sawamura drop out of his vision and he found himself going numb from head to toe. It surprised him, being so dead-feeling so quickly. It couldn’t be a normal reaction to seeing someone you care about possibly die. 

He should be crying or screaming or racing down to them, right? He didn’t feel anything. Time around him seemed to slow, the only sound he could hear clearly was his slow, even breaths. He could tell his heart was skipping beats and from the garbled noises in the distance, he knew things were happening below. Yet he stared ahead blankly. It took Fukunaga handing him back the spotting scope for him to notice he’d even dropped it. 

Swallowing back the dryness in his mouth he threw himself into his role as captain, leading his squad through the tangled mess of enemies until they were safely retreating. He kept the questions after Sawamura to himself, unable to form the question and knowing the failed mission was more important at the moment. 

Once he saw the cue from Kai he and Fukunaga packed up and descended from their vantage point. He slid into the awaiting van, slamming the door closed behind them just as the engines roared to life and the tires screeched. He cursed as he lurched forward, shouted over his shoulder at Inuoka’s terrible driving and laid his hand on a knee to steady himself. 

He heard the snickering before he clued into the fact that he’d been thrown off balance into someone’s lap. Turning his chin up he met amused warm eyes and a shit-eating grin he’d thought he’d never see again. 

In contrast to the deadness he’d felt when he’d been sure Sawamura was gone his whole being sung to life at seeing them unharmed. His skin crawled, his nerves tingle and he swears he felt himself grow lighter. His lips turned up into a wide grin and he whispered out a soft, “Hey you.”

“Hey you too,” they chuckled, their cheeks flushing brightly.

“Oh my god, someone kill me now. Please?”


End file.
